1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing an electrical terminal with an electrical contact at an end thereof, used as a switch terminal, a relay terminal or the like, more particularly to a process of continuously producing a large number of electrical contacts with electrical contacts, and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To continuously produce a large number of electrical terminals with electrical contacts, provision has been made of a large number of contact mounting holes in a strip-like conductor. The strip-like conductor has been fed on a contact mounting and machining table. Contact members have been fitted into the contact mounting holes. The contact members have been successively inserted to fasten them to the strip-like conductor, and the strip-like conductor having the contact members mounted on it has been piece by piece separated into a plurality of pieces for each contact, so as to produce a large number of electrical terminals with contacts.
In the above-mentioned type of conventional production process, a large number of contact members must be successively inserted, as a result, production of a large number of electrical terminals with electrical contacts takes rather a long time. Further, it is necessary to replace the member for holding the contacts with each different type of contact, for example, a round contact, spherical contact, or wire contact material, and therefore the prior art suffers from the problem that a large number of different contacts could not be produced quickly.